War of Destiny
by Evil-Chibi-Tiffy
Summary: What sometimes starts out to be a fight for your life could end up being a fight for the one you love.
1. The right choice?

Yay! This is my first Digimon fanfic! I'm Evil -Chibi- Tiffy and I hope you enjoy this story! This story uses characters from Season one, two, and four. (My favorite seasons!) also this is partly dedicated to my brother who will be joining the army next year. Also special thanks to *drum roll* *cymbal* chocolatesundae! For encouraging me this story! This chappie's dedicated to you too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

-x-x-x-

Taichi Yagami stared at his reflection in the mirror. He knew it was the right thing to do. It's his duty as a citizen to serve his country, right?

He smiled at himself and started posing. "Damn, I look sexy." He said out loud to himself.

Hikari walked into her older brother's room and laughed as she watched him pose in front of his mirror. Hearing his sister laugh he turned around to meet her sad eyes.

"Hey, Kari." She sat on his bed and cross her legs. Taichi smiled at her. She always looked like a little girl when she did that even though she was sixteen almost seventeen.

"How do I look?" he asked. She shook her head and replied, "Like an idiot."

He stopped smiling and looked at her. Hikari took it the hardest when he announced that he joined the military. He walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked down at her feet. He gave her a pat on her head.

"Kari, I'm sorry for joining the military and not telling you about it, but that was my decision." She looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Why? Why did you have to join? Dad worked really hard to keep you from being drafted, so why are you joining? You don't have to do this!" she looked down letting the tears fall.

"Hikari." She looked back up at him. He never used her full name unless it was serious. He was looking out the window.

"Hikari." He said again and then looked at her. "I'm doing this for our country, our family, and most of all for me. I wasn't drafted because of dad but what about all the men that were drafted because they didn't have someone protecting them? Do you think I feel right letting that happen and knowing that while I'm here at home, safe and cozy while guys who weren't as lucky are out there in the cold fighting for our country?"

"Taichi…" she whispered. He shook his head.

"Kari, please understand. I don't want to be here doing nothing. I want to give my life some meaning." Kari hugged her brother and cried.

"Tai, please! You'll get hurt or you'll die! Please Tai, please!" she cried. Tai hugged her back and felt his heart break. He hated seeing Kari cry, he hated it even worse when he was the reason she was crying.

She pulled back and looked at him. "What if you die? I'll never see you again!"

"Hikari, I promise you with all my heart that'll I'll try and come back safe and sound."

She shook her head. "Don't you dare make that promise to me Taichi Yagami. Don't you dare. You will come back from this war alive and well." Taichi chuckled.

"Okay, Kari. I will come back and I promise I'll write to you." He replied getting up.

"Everyday?"

He smiled at her. "Everyday."

She watched as he took his bag and walked out of his room. She followed close behind. They walked into the family room and headed to the front door.

"Taichi, you don't have to do this." Tai looked at his father.

"Actually dad, I do." He replied. His father glared at him.

"Damn you, Taichi! I went through hell and back to keep you from being drafted and this is how you repay me!" Tai merely shrugged and replied, "I never ask you to do that." He watched as his father's face turned red with anger. Susumu Yagami stood up and left the room, several minutes later a door slam was heard.

"Sweetheart, please take care of yourself." his mother told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Tai nodded and looked at his sister one more time.

"Tai, please be safe. Please." She took off her locket and handed it to him. Tai nodded and put it on.

"I'll never take it off." With that Tai opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him. Hikari felt her heart break as the door closed. She ran up stairs and opened her window. The military car had already started driving off. She took a deep breath and yelled, "You better come back Tai!" She saw Tai smiling and waving good bye. She waved back, knowing from that moment on her life was going to change for forever.

-x-x-x-

"Daddy! Mom!" Keisuke winced as he heard his daughter's screams. He faced the general.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" He yelled. The general gave him an evil smile.

"Wrong, my dear friend. She's everything." Keisuke clenched his hands. He wanted nothing more but to hit the evil man in his face. The two men behind him held him down when he tried to stand.

The general paced around the small room. "You see, Tachikawa Keisuke is the richest and most influential man in this country."

"What's your point?" Keisuke replied through clenched teeth.

"Unfortunately, the war is not going in our favor at the moment." He stopped in front of the table and looked Keisuke directly in the eyes.

"You, Keisuke Tachikawa, will give your country the money and support it needs for us to win this war."

"On what grounds?" He yelled. The general motioned for one of the guards.

"Go get her." He ordered. The guard nodded and came back several seconds later with Mimi Tachikawa in handcuffs.

"Mimi!" Keisuke shot up, but was forced back down into his seat. Mimi's eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy!" the guard placed a cloth over her mouth. She struggled for several seconds before collapsing to the floor.

"Mimi! What have you done to her?" yelled Keisuke looking down at his daughter horrified. The guard picked her up and held on to her.

"Just a little something to keep her quiet." The general replied glancing at the girl and then back at his prisoner. "Beautiful girl." The general stroked Mimi's cheek. Keisuke's face turned red with anger. He wanted to shoot the general on the spot for even laying a finger on his daughter.

The general smirked. This is exactly the reaction he needed. "It would be a shame for something to happen to her." Keisuke dropped his head, several tears fell.

"I'll give you the money and my support." He looked up at his daughter. "Just please don't hurt Mimi. Please let her go." He pleaded.

The general grinned. "Wonderful! Tomo, take Tachikawa to his home for him to gather his belongings. We'll head out in about an hour." He turned around and walked towards the door. When Keisuke yelled, "What about Mimi?"

The general turned around and gave an evil smile. "Mimi, will be kept under military custody. Just in case you decide to change your mind." And with that he walked out the door.

-x-x-x-

"Hey, Tai." Tai looked at his best friend as he climbed into the military car.

"'Sup, Yamato." He turned to see his sister looking at him as the car started driving away.

"You better come back Tai!" she yelled. Tai smiled and waved his final good- bye to his sister as the car turned the corner.

"How'd it go with your parents?" asked Yamato.

Tai shook his head. "My dad cursed at me for a couple of minutes before shutting himself in his office, my mom broke down crying, and Kari… well she hates me for joining but she's the only one who really understands me right now."

Yamato nodded slowly. "Same with mine. Tk says he's joining when he turns of age in two months. Practically gave my dad a heart attack."

Taichi looked at his friend with surprise. "So Tk's leaving in two months? Who's going to watch Kari for me while I'm gone? I don't really trust Daisuke by himself with her, y'know."

Yamato shrugged. "You should've asked Shinya."

"What about Shinya?" Taichi and Yamato turned to look as one of their friends, Kanbara Takuya climbed into the car.

"Tai, should've asked Shinya to keep an eye on Kari while he's away since Teeks is joining up in two months." replied Yamato.

Takuya chuckled. "Still don't trust Daisuke?" Tai shook his head.

"Hell no. The guys' in love with her practically, he'll do anything for her. And knowing my sister that can be very deadly."

"What good would Shinya be? He thinks Kari's cute and plus Shinya's joining up too."

Yamato placed a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. Kari's a big girl she can take care of herself." Tai looked out the window and watched as his town became a speck in the distance until he could no longer see it.

"Hope you're right, Yamato. I hope you're right."

-x-x-x-

Yay finally finished the first chappie! I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie and please tell me what you think? I should have the second chapter up soon!


	2. A new life

Sora Takenouchi quietly crept out of her bedroom, she looked down the hall at her mother's bedroom door making sure it was still closed. She headed into kitchen and cross off another day on the calendar. 'Only 56 more days to go.' She thought to herself. She grabbed coat off the rack and put her shoes on. She was about to open the door when a voice stopped her.

"Sora?" She turned around to face her mother.

"Hey mom, what are you doing up?" she asked casually. Toshiko Takenouchi frowned at her daughter.

"I decided to open the flower shop early today." She answered walking up to her daughter. "Why are you still working at that degrading inn?" Sora glared at her.

"We need the money. The shop alone won't pay for the rent and food, mom." Deep down she knew she was lying. They made enough money to pay for everything, but ever since the general's brother laid eyes on her, her life had been turned into a living hell.

She ignored her mother's comments about the inn and left the small apartment. She ran the whole way to the inn, hoping it would dry the tears falling from her eyes.

Once she was there she paused at the servants' door and wiped her face cleaned. If only she had listened to her father's warning that day. She clenched her fists and bit her lip as she remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

-x-x-x-

He had seen her as she made deliveries for her mother. She never really noticed him staring at her, but her father did. That day her father had warned her not to go on this particular delivery, instead saying he would go ahead and do it for her. She shrugged it off and told him that she would be fine on her own and besides she would only be dropping it off at the front desk of the inn. Before her father could say another word she left the shop.

She had walked into the inn and was about to head to the front desk when a young girl had stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" she had asked. The girl had green eyes and long blond hair.

"I'm here to drop off some flowers that the owner ordered." She replied. The blond gasped and quickly grabbed the flowers from her.

"I'll take them, now go before he sees you!" she said in an urgent whisper. Sora looked at the girl with wide eyes and asked, "Before who sees me?" The blond was about to answer when they both heard a rough, husky voice behind them.

"Now Izumi, Is that how we treat our guests?"Sora turned to face him and glared.

"I'm not a guest, I just came to drop off some flowers that the owner ordered." He went up to her and Sora suddenly felt as if she should've listened to her father. The man was tall with a big round belly. He was wearing a red and white button up dress shirt. It looked like the buttons were going to burst at any given moment. He had oily black hair and blood-shot eyes. Under that bushy mustache he had a big toothy grin as if he had won a large prize.

He grabbed her arm and said, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be working as a delivery girl. Why don't you quit that pathetic job and come work for me? With me you'll be able to make lots of money and I'll give you whatever your pretty little heart asks for." Sora glared at him.

"No thank you, I like my job very much." She tried wrenched her arm from his grip, but he was holding her to hard.

"Seizo-dono please let her go." Sora turned to look at the young girl. She looked around her age. Seizo glared at her. "What was that Izumi? You want me to send your father into battle?" Izumi's eyes grew wide and she shook her head rapidly.

"Please no!" she cried. Sora could see the tears falling down her face. She tried to pull her arm away again but he only tighten his grip. He leaned down to her level and whispered into her ear, "A pretty girl like you must be virgin. Stay here with me and I'll turn you into a real woman." Suddenly Sora felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Leave me alone!" she pulled harder and started crying as he began dragging her to the back.

"Leave her alone!" She looked at the entrance of the inn and saw her father there, glaring at the man who had his daughter. Seizo let go of Sora and she ran to her father. Izumi watched as Sora's father started to approach Seizo. She bit her lip and quickly ran to the back. She knew what was going to happen next and she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't you ever go near my daughter again!" Haruhiko Takenouchi yelled. It took all of his will power not to punch the bastard in his face. With that Haruhiko took Sora and left the inn.

Several days later the Takenouchi flower shop almost burned down. Sora's mother had been in the shop at the time and had hurt her back trying to escape. She was ordered on bed rest for several weeks by the town's physician. The general's men came that day with a warrant to draft her father. She had broken down crying as they took her father away in handcuffs for refusing. Both Sora and her father knew it was him, that dreaded innkeeper, who was doing this to them. The day after they taken away her father, the girl from the inn came by her house with a letter. The girl apologized to her and even brought some homemade bread for her and her mother. But it didn't soften the blow when Sora read the letter.

-x-x-x-

She unclenched her fists and walked through the door. "Sora!" She turned to see Izumi Orimoto running towards her. She smiled at one of her closest friends, Izumi Orimoto. Izumi had long blond hair and green eyes. The thing that prided her the most was the Italian blood that ran through her veins.

Sora often felt happy that she had a friend that knew what she going through. When she had first started working at the inn she wouldn't speak to anyone. After her mother had recovered Izumi always came by to help with anything she needed. Soon she became like a sister to Sora and later Sora learn that she wasn't the only suffering from Seizo's threats.

Izumi was the first to catch Seizo's eye when he passed through her town. Soon her father became sick and unable to work. Seizo offered to help pay for his medical bills under the condition that Izumi work for him. Her father flat out refused and was threaten with the risk of going to war. The next day she ran away to go work for Seizo, knowing full well her father would be forced to go to war if she didn't.

Sora smiled and returned the hug Izumi gave her. She noticed her friend's sad expression.

"Sora, Seizo got a new girl." Sora's eyes widen. 'Oh no.' she thought.

"Where is she?" she asked. She looked around the empty kitchen. Izumi and her were some of the few workers at the inn. There were only a couple of people who were willing to work for the idiot and not many people came by the small town.

"She'll be here in a couple of minutes. Seizo wants us to train her immediately." Izumi replied. They both walked to the lobby of the inn and waited for a couple of minutes. Soon the doors opened and Seizo came dragging a brunette girl through the doorway.

"Let me go you fat old pig!" she screamed. Izumi and Sora had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. She was definitely giving old Seizo a run for his money, they liked her already.

"Shut it! You stupid spoiled brat!" her yelled. He threw the girl to Izumi and Sora . "Get that stupid brat ready for work and tell her to watch her mouth if she knows what's good for her!" he sent one last glare to the girl before walking off in the direction of his office.

Once he was gone, the girl got up and was about to run when a voice stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl turned and glared at the red headed girl.

"Why not?" she asked calmly.

Sora nodded on the direction of Seizo's office. "You're here for a reason. Someone you love could be in danger if you leave. If you want to keep that person safe, then I suggest you follow us." The girl hesitated a little bit but followed Sora's orders. They lead her to the back and smiled at her.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi and this is Izumi Orimoto." Sora pointed at herself and at Izumi. The brunette bit her lip and replied, "I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

-x-x-x-

Done with chapter 2 of War of Destiny! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to click on the little green box on the bottom of the page and tell me what you think of this chapter! Luvs always Evil-Chibi-Tiffy!


End file.
